shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiera D. Chapman
"My hand is on fire, but it's my heart that is burning." - Hiera D. Chapman Introduction Hiera D. Chapman is the cook/shipwright of the Chapman Pirates. She, like everyone else in the Chapman family, hates Group5 and has made it one of her life goals to take this organization down. Hiera is a Fire God, meaning that she has consumed the Kami Kami no Mi, Model: Agni. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Hiera has long dark-red hair and brown eyes. She wears a black vest and a white coat on top. She wears black shorts and a large red belt. She prefers to show so much skin because she believes it to be easier to move around in the clothes she wears. Hiera is often associated with Vice Admiral Smoker because of her similar getup, but she has no affiliation with the Vice Admiral. Hiera's coat collar is upturned and her hair is unties because she wants an "unkempt" look. She believes it's part of being a pirate. Hiera's belt buckle is made of Tiger's Eye, which is said to clear her mind in times of despair. Post-Timeskip Hiera's personality changed greatly over the timeskip, and in turn, so has her clothing. While keeping the inner parts, like her black vest, red belt, and black shorts the same, she changed her coat to a cloak to look more regal. She also tied her hair back to show that she's not some boor with scurvy. Hiera also grows in body size, growing at least a foot taller and a few inches of muscle on the thinnest part of her body. Personality Pre-Timeskip Hiera often thinks that she is a pirate, and that's who she was born as. She often wears revealing clothes to have a more "rugged" look. Hiera was also merciless, being able to reduce her enemies to crisps without second thought. She also didn't care about collateral damage too much. One thing that makes her nervous is when the topic of an incomplete ship comes up. She believes that a ship must be completed at all costs, or it'd be sacreligious to call it a ship. One of her weaknesses is that she's overconfident about her powers because she literally is a God. Post-Timeskip Hiera has matured greatly over the two years of the timeskip. While she feels comfortable in the clothes she normally wears, she wears a cloak for a combination of body protection, authority, and temperance. She doesn't lose her quality of being merciless, but she will think twice before killing, as the enemy she will kill might be useful later if alive. She still believes that ships are sacred. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Pre-Timeskip Hiera is incredibly skilled at the falchion, and can easily beat many in sword-fighting. Unfortunately, because she is often too overconfident about her powers, her falchion is very old and beaten up due to the fact that she doesn't bother too much about technique, similar to how Zoro's can easily break if he doesn't use them correctly. Post-Timeskip Not only does Hiera become better with the falchion, she also learns how to integrate her devil's fruit powers and her falchion. In any form of her zoan devil's fruit, she can turn her falchion into fire or ignite it instead. Marksmanship Hiera's somewhat good at throwing because she hurls fireballs at her targets, but she doesn't have much skill over firearms. Hand to Hand Combat Hiera is somewhat good at hand-to-hand combat, but she isn't amazing at it. This is because she mainly relies on her devil's fruit and her near-mastery over the falchion. Physical Strength When it comes to physical strength, Hiera's about as strong as an average pirate her level. She uses her devil's fruit in order to gain the upper hand when it comes to strength. Agility While not nearly agile as her older brother, Stratos D. Chapman, Hiera is still incredibly agile, and she relies on being agile, waiting for the right moment. Endurance Hiera has a lot of stamina endurance, while lacking in pain endurance. She's able to hop and jump around in a fight, but attacks hurt her more easily. The more intense her form, this situation gets reversed. Weapons Hiera uses a falchion, but she doesn't have a name for it. Devil Fruit For further information: Kami Kami no Mi, Model: Agni Summary This devil's fruit allows the user to turn into Agni, the God of fire and its many forms. Type One of the greatly valued mythical zoans. Usage Hiera normally stays in her human form, but in combat, she only uses this form if she believes the enemy ot be weak. Otherwise, she starts with Aag Yagna (see devil's fruit). She will then mimic attacks used by all Mera Mera no Mi users. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page